Hydraulic cylinders typically include a piston slidably disposed within a cylinder. During operation, it may be beneficial to dampen a movement of the piston within the cylinder as the piston approaches a cap end of the cylinder so that an end face of the piston does not collide with the cap end of the cylinder. One method of accomplishing a damping effect on the movement of the piston as the piston approaches the cap end of the cylinder is to use a damping arrangement which, by way of an example, is disclosed in the Korean Patent 10-1161306 and provided to the piston for interfacing with an oil egress port located at the cap end of the cylinder.
However, as tight tolerances continue to be typically used in forming the known damping arrangements and the oil egress port of the cylinder for achieving the damping effect, it has been observed that under extreme working pressures, there could be a possibility of the known damping arrangements colliding with the oil egress port and/or the cap end of the cylinder and such known damping arrangements could, therefore, be prone to deterioration and/or failure.
Hence, there is a need for a pin assembly that is configured to mitigate the detrimental effects of tight tolerances encountered with use of previously known damping arrangements while also reliably providing a damping effect to the movement of the piston as the piston approaches the cap end of the cylinder.